


Cendrillon

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fic?, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Dentang jam dua belas kali dan dengan dirimu di sini.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> Cendrillon © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."

Tinggal sedikit lagi, semuanya akan tuntas. Jitsui meraih secangkir kopi yang telah geming di sisi kiri meja selama lebih kurang lima puluh menit. Huh, pasti sudah dingin. Biarlah, Jitsui masih suka kopi dingin ketimbang tidak ada kopi sama sekali. Ia butuh kopi untuk malam ini. Yang banyak, bila perlu. Hingga pekatnya melebihi gulitanya ngarai di tengah malam. Tapi ia ingat jika persediaan kopi telah menipis, mungkin besok pagi ia harus pergi ke supermarket langganannya. Oh, itu pun jika ia masih sempat melihat pagi. Garis mati menerornya tanpa ampun. Ia berani taruhan malam ini akan terasa sangat panjang.

Panah pada jam, berdetik menyuarakan waktu. Masih ada sisa dua puluh menit sebelum Cinderella pulang ke penjara kecilnya dengan kereta labu. Itu sisa waktunya agar sihir tetap bertahan, sama seperti sisa waktu bagi Jitsui untuk menikmati kehidupan.

(Garis mati tidak main-main. Tazaki-san tak akan senang jika naskahnya terlambat dari tenggat yang sudah ditentukan. Lalu bisa dibayangkan ada suara cambuk yang akan menggema ke seluruh penjuru kantor penerbit.)

.

_Cinderella punya mimpi yang tertahan. Mimpi bertemu pangeran lalu hidup bahagia dengannya. Tapi semuanya masihlah imaji, karena Cinderella nyatanya harus kembali meneguk kenyataan pahit jika ia masihlah kaum terjajah. Sihir pun menjadi omong kosong saat surya terbit. Baginya, tidak ada sisa kebahagiaan dari pesta dansa satu malam._

.

“Jitsui.”

_Miyoshi-san._

Jitsui tak sadar jika Miyoshi sudah tiba di kediamannya—oh! Salah, salah. Jitsui belum terbiasa menyebut _kediaman mereka_ karena baru sembilan hari Jitsui pindah ke apartemen Miyoshi. Pantas saja kok kesannya lain. _Wallpaper_ dinding dan langit-langit kamar. Lampu meja dan rak di sudut ruang yang kebanyakan buku mengenai seni rupa era renaisans. Jitsui amnesia mendadak. Apa gara-gara garis mati? Bisa. Bisa jadi. Kewarasannya kan memang hilang sejak awal naskah ini dimulai.

—eh, tunggu! Memang ia pernah waras?

“Jitsui.”

Suaranya diulang, _namanya_ diulang. Namun dalam penekanan yang lain. Tidak. Tolong jangan ganggu ia sekarang. Tintanya masih belum kering. Sketsanya ada yang janggal. Lalu panel ketiga masih butuh revisi. Bagaimana, sih, cara membuat darah tampak nyata? Apa perlu Jitsui tumpahkan darah dari nadinya sendiri biar gambarnya lebih memuaskan? Oh, tidak—tapi bukankah jadi terdengar bagus? Dikejar garis mati hingga titik darah penghabisan. Harfiah sekali! Totalitas yang sempurna!

Satu genggaman yang kokoh kemudian menghentikan gerak pergelangan tangan Jitsui.

“Alat pemotong itu diciptakan untuk memotong _tone_ , kurasa. Bukan alat untuk bunuh diri.”

Kelereng jelaga mengerdip beberapa kali. Kepalanya menoleh, agak mendongak saat mendapati pemuda itu sekarang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, “Aku tidak ingin bunuh diri,” Jitsui balas tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, “Hanya ingin menambah warna pada halaman yang sedang aku kerjakan saja.”

Ketika kelamnya manik Jitsui bisa lebih menenggelamkan ketimbang pekatnya air pasang di seluruh samudera, Miyoshi hanya dapat mengembuskan napas berat dan melepaskan jari jemarinya yang sempat mengerat, “Jika butuh tinta merah, aku punya. Bodoh jika kau mau menggunakan darahmu sendiri, Jitsui.”

Tinta. Tinta merah! Apa warnanya serupa darah? Oh—iya, hampir. Hampir mirip. Jitsui pernah lihat yang kentalnya mirip darah. Warnanya juga mirip darah. Bedanya, ya, tidak ada bau karat besi. Cuma bau tinta biasa—membosankan, coba saja baunya juga asli! Jitsui pasti beli beberapa lusin untuk persediaan. Tapi apa Miyoshi punya tinta yang _begitu_? Setahu Jitsui, itu tinta yang cukup langka dan sulit didapat—

“Jitsui.”

Lagi-lagi, _baritone_ itu membangunkannya dari lamunan tengah malam—larut malam. Karenanya Jitsui bisa kembali menyapa realita. Ia putuskan untuk menyandarkan diri pada sandaran kursi, lalu memijat sekilas pelipis sembari mengerang samar.

“Maaf.” Entah diucapkan untuk siapa, tapi Jitsui merasa harus berucap demikian, “Keracunan kafein … beginilah jadinya.”

“Kau minum berapa gelas?”

“Sejumlah bintang di langit—“ Miyoshi mengernyitkan dahi, tanpa menyela, Jitsui bisa tahu jika pemuda itu meminta jawaban pasti bukan jawaban seperti seorang pujangga, “—maksudku empat. Empat tambah empat. Ya, kalau tidak salah jumlahnya sekian.”

“Kopi hitam?”

“Pekat tanpa gula, tanpa bahan-bahan pengganggu lainnya.”

“Kau merusak tubuhmu sendiri.”

“Aku memang sudah rusak seperti jasad korban pembunuhan yang terkoyak anjing hutan kelapara—oh, astaga! Maafkan aku. Lupakan apapun yang tadi kuucapkan.”

Itu alur cerita untuk kisah pada _manga_ -nya. Mengenai pembunuhan dan siksaan. Ada romansanya meskipun karakter utamanya aromatik. Ada unsur kekerasan, tapi ada unsur yang membuat tensinya turun di beberapa bagian.

Kompleks tapi Jitsui menikmati. Meski pada akhirnya kepalanya berdenyut hebat karena kurang istirahat.

Telapak tangan Miyoshi mengusap puncak mahkota kepalanya secara perlahan. Afeksinya tersalurkan kendati lisan belum berucap sepatah dua patah kata.

“Istirahat. Setidaknya untuk malam ini.”

Jika Miyoshi sudah bertitah, tiada kesempatan bagi Jitsui untuk mengelak.

(Iya, Jitsui tidak ingin dihukum dulu. Setidaknya sampai tugasnya selesai. Banyaknya naskah dan sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya jelas bukan kombinasi bagus.)

“Lusa.” Negosiasi, setidaknya itu cukup baik dilakukan daripada tidak sama sekali. “Malam ini hingga besok aku harus merampungkan naskah.”

“Naskahmu bisa dikesampingkan. Malam ini hingga besok, kau harus istirahat.”

“Tapi _deadline_ -ku besok. Bisa gawat aku jika naskah belum selesai.”

Napasnya diembuskan panjang, “Kubilang tidak usah khawatir mengenai itu. Sudah aku hubungi Tazaki, ia bilang _deadline_ -mu diundur.”

Jitsui tak mengira bila Miyoshi akan melakukan hal sejauh itu.

“Oke … bagaimana aku bisa percaya?”

“Tidak percaya pada kekasihmu sendiri?”

Jitsui mati kutu. Ia memandang ke arah Miyoshi lagi. Pemuda itu masih dengan keangkuhannya yang sama. Senyumnya jelas menunjukkan kepuasan tersendiri karena telah menang atas argumentasi mereka berdua.

“… baiklah.” Jitsui mendesah lelah, “Aku akan istirahat.”

“Bagus.”

“Tapi … bagaimana bisa kau membujuk Tazaki-san? Dia orang yang keras kalau sudah menyangkut pekerjaan.”

Kedua lengan dilipat depan dada, bahunya terangkat sedikit, “Mudah saja. Kukatakan padanya jika Jitsui butuh kelonggaran di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri dan ia langsung menyetujuinya.”

Sekali lagi, jelaganya berkedip. Apa tadi katanya? _Hari ulang tahun Jitsui? Memangnya kapan?_

Dentang jam dari ruang tengah bergema, merambat melalui lorong, dan berakhir tertangkap saraf audiotori kedua insan yang diam dalam beberapa sekon singkat.

.

_Jam dua belas malam. Waktunya Cinderella kembali menjadi upik abu. Sihir sirna dan keindahannya pun turut lekang. Cinderella saat itu khawatir tak mampu lagi bertemu pangeran. Namun suratan takdirnya tetap berjalan, walau tanpa mantra ibu peri. Hingga pangeran pun berhasil bertemu dengannya lagi._

.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Jitsui.”

Satu kecupan hangat yang kontras dengan dinginnya angin malam, disematkan di antara kening.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> MASIH TANGGAL 21 KAN YAAA?!! AHAHAHA /NAK  
> Fiksi ini dibuat ngebut untuk ngerayain hari Jitsui(?)~ saking ngebutnya sampe nyempil cinderella segala karena mikir ini udah tengah malem(?) well, walaupun cuma disebut "hari" tanpa ada embel2 ulang tahun, saya anggap aja kalo tanggal 21 Februari itu ultah Jitsui...... jadilah begini /uhuk/
> 
> Untuk Jitsui ... semoga kamu makin imut yaa~!! Jangan kejam2 sama yang lain... kasian mereka :((( /apasi
> 
> Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah baca! XD


End file.
